1. Technical field
The present invention relates to shielding cans and a method for making the shielding can, and specifically to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding can that could protect electronic components shielded therein from EMI and shock force and a method for making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic components within one electronic device often interfere with each other by producing electromagnetic signals. To solve this problem, metal enclosures or metal-coated plastic enclosures are often used to package electronic components to avoid interference with other electronic components.
As the popularity of camera phones has increase dramatically over the years, many users find it useful, as they are conveniently portable and multi-functional. A camera phone is a mobile phone that contains a built-in camera module. Similar to other electronic components, a camera module incorporated in a mobile phone should be provided with EMI shielding to protect from EMI radiation. Usually, the camera module is covered by a shielding can to achieve purpose of EMI protection. In addition, the user might accidentally drop the camera phone and cause damages to the camera module within the mobile phone by shock or impact. In order to protect the camera module from damages of shock force or impact, typically, the camera module is mounted with a shock absorbing member made of shock absorbing material, such as rubber, and foam. Generally, shock absorbing member is manually mounted by operators.
Since the shielding can and the shock absorbing member are mounted to the camera module at two workstations, the assembly process becomes time consuming and the cost of production is increased. In addition, manually mounting the shock absorbing member is also time consuming and increases the labor cost as well.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved shielding can and a method for making the shielding can to overcome the above-described shortcomings.